Mr And Mrs Cullen
by Burrberry Bugsy
Summary: 2nd SMC entry! Edward and Bella are both assassins hired by competing agencies to kill the same person. Thing is- neither of them know about the other's occupation. Love gets lethal between husband and wife and deadly secrets are revealed. ExB, LEMON!


**Author's Notes: **This is my second entry into the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest being held by the ThreeSmutketeers! The idea popped into my head randomly, so I had to sprint over to my laptop to begin typing it up before I forgot. The contest is ending soon, and voting begins this week so please PLEASE vote for this if you like it enough!

Before you read, remember **THIS IS A LEMON!** Meaning, sexual material and if you're not into that, you don't have to read. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Mr. And Mrs. Cullen  
**

**Penname: Burrberry Bugsy**

**Movie or TV Show: Mr. And Mrs. Smith  
**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Edward  
**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

** If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.  


* * *

**

It was the beginning of another day and it started off like every other. I slammed my alarm clock off to shut it up, I adjusted my eyes to the morning sun, I showered, and got ready for work. As I made my way down the stairs, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and homemade pancakes filled my nose. I entered the kitchen and wrapped my arms around the small waist of the female standing there, nuzzling my nose into her neck as she giggled softly. "Good morning, love."

She turned to face me and smiled, kissing me softly but passionately at the same time. "Good morning, Edward." Her lips met mine once again and I groaned softly, knowing that if she kept this up, I wouldn't be going to work like I was supposed to be doing.

"Bella," I mumbled against her lips, feeling her run her hands up my chest. "I have to get to work soon."

"How about you just stay here with me and ditch work today?" she teased, playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. Curse her, she knew I loved it when she did that. "We could just go crawl back into bed and not come out until tomorrow morning."

That idea sounded incredible, but I couldn't. And I knew as soon as I walked out the door, I'd regret it. Grudgingly, I pulled away and smiled at her pouty face. "As tempting as you make sleeping in all day sound, I really have to go."

Bella cracked a smile and nodded, kissing my neck lightly. "Alright then, Mr. Working Man. I'll just see you when you get home."

I pulled her body against mine and kissed her, already hating myself for turning my wife down for work again of all things. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." she replied, pushing me towards the door. "Now, go. I don't want you to be late."

"I love you," I repeated, feeling that same pang of guilt strike as I realized what I was doing. It was the same thing every single fucking day. When would it ever change? When would I be able to let her in on it all?

"Have a good day at work." she blew me a kiss and shut the door as I grumbled and started my car.

It never ceased to amaze me that I was married to the most wonderful woman I had ever met. My one and only, Isabella Swan. She was my soul mate, my lover, my wife and my best friend. She was everything I had ever wanted and everything I would ever need.

And I was keeping the biggest secret of my life from her.

Every morning she'd make me breakfast, and every time I had to decline. I had her believing that I was working as a lawyer in my sister's law firm. Technically it was true, but it was only a cover up for what I really spent my days doing. It was so unfair of me to keep it from her, but I had no other choice. If I could only tell Bella that underneath my goddamn suit and tie were concealed weapons and firearms.

If only I could tell her I was one of the most skilled assassins in the firm I was working for without there being any kind of risk of putting her life in danger.

But life wasn't fair, even though I wished it could be.

* * *

My suit and tie were long discarded and replaced with comfortable clothes easy to maneuver in as I moved carefully inside the building. The description had been clear and I knew what I had to do - assassinate this "James" person and anybody else from our competing firm who threatened to get in my way. I wedged myself into a corner, hearing footsteps in the room a few feet away from me. The adrenaline began to pump in my body as I exhaled as softly as I could. _You've done this a million times before, Edward. Calm down_. I told myself stoically in my head. My eyes made the slightest movement to peer inside the room and there he was. He must've been expecting me, no surprise there, since he was at stance with a gun of his own. It shocked me a bit to see that he was facing the other direction and before I could blink, he fired.

I made my way into the room and fired as well, feeling my legs move faster as James darted off in the other direction. I shot at him again and my heart almost stopped as I felt two bullets zip past me. My eyes glanced over at the wall right beside me and like I'd expected, there were two small holes. They didn't come from James, which meant I wasn't alone.

There was somebody else I had to kill.

My instincts kicked in as I sprinted throughout the building, trying to find where he had run off to. "Fuck." I cursed. He was nowhere in sight. I held my gun steadily, letting my eyes dart back and forth cautiously as I continued to make my way slowly around the rooms.

Just as I lifted my eyes up to floor above me, another shot fired and I automatically shot back. They continued to fire at me as I made my way up the stairs, shooting back. I'd finally come within range and shot again, seeing the person leap and use the wall as a shield. I took this opportunity to reload my gun as I slowly made my way over. If my eyes were working correctly, I could firmly state that whoever was behind that wall was female. I'd only caught a glimpse of her long hair tied up into a ponytail and her body structure was much too feminine to belong to a man.

Without another second to spare, I ducked and shot into the room. She dodged easily and fired back, causing me to back away and giving her a chance to run out of the room. "Shit!" I cursed again and chased after her. She held her guns at point and shot as I jumped into the closest room possible. Her bullets pierced the walls behind me as I sighed with relief when she missed my body. I'd never had this much trouble with anyone before. I had to give it to her, whoever this girl was, was pretty damn good at her job. Slowly, I made my way back to the closed door and opened it, looking around defensively.

Her form finally came into view and I pulled the door shut again, hearing a soft thud on the other side. If I had hesitated for a second longer, that damned knife she threw so precisely would've made contact with my body. _You can do this, Edward_. I chanted in my head. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins as I yanked the door open and shot just to make sure she wasn't waiting for me right outside.

Surprisingly, she wasn't.

My breathing was heavy and my palms were sweating. I was actually nervous for once. "Come out, come out wherever you are, _sweetheart_." I crooned teasingly, hoping that would draw whoever this female was back from wherever she had run off to. If I knew women in this field of work, I knew that none of them ever liked to be called anything cute like that.

Before I could even comprehend what was going on, she came out from her hiding spot and knocked the gun out of my hands, shoving her elbow into my face right after. "Don't _ever_ call me that," she hissed.

It took me by surprise and before she could escape, I kicked my leg out to break her stance. She fell against the floor as I reached out for my gun a few inches away from me. I turned and held it at point, seeing another one already in my face.

We were both breathing hard and my heart felt like it dropped to my stomach. It _couldn't_ be. There was no way. There was just no fucking way.

Her dark hair was falling out of its ponytail, scattering around her smooth face that I had caressed with my very own hands so many times. I could see behind her yellow tinted goggles and if I weren't fighting for my survival, I think I probably would've passed out from shock. I would know those big chocolate brown eyes anywhere. "_Bella_." I managed to choke out.

She had the same look of shock on as I did and pulled her goggles off, her eyes finally locking with mine. The black beanie I wore concealed my bronze hair and the eye gear prevented my green eyes from showing through. There was no way she would've known it was me. She dropped them instantly in realization and her hand came up to cover her mouth as she backed away in definite horror. The shock of it all was hitting her just as hard as it was hitting me.

Before I could say anything else, she was gone and I was left there lying on the ground with my gun still in my hand. I had to get out of there - and fast - before the police came.

I think I felt my heart breaking into pieces when I finally realized, _I had almost killed my wife_. And bizarrely enough, she had come quite close to killing me, too.

* * *

For the first time in five years, going home was something I wasn't looking forward to. I already knew what this all meant. I just wasn't ready to come face to face with it. I made my way into the kitchen and saw Bella sitting at the table, arms crossed where dinner was already waiting. It looked like she'd been crying. I pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, propping my elbows up to place my chin atop my knuckles. An awkward silence filled the room as both of us waited for the other to say something first.

"Welcome home." she said softly, still not making any eye contact with me.

I nodded once, still unaware of how to bring the topic up. My heart thudded against my chest painfully. We both knew what this meant. "Bella--"

"How could you not tell me this, Edward?" she cried. I knew from her tone that she was more pissed off than she was hurt. "How could you keep this from me!"

My eyes finally met hers and I felt my composure slipping through my fingers. "I'm not the only one at fault here! You didn't tell me either!"

"How could I?" Bella screamed, pushing back from the table to get up as her seat fell to the floor. "I couldn't risk it!"

I stood up as well and slammed my fist down on the table. "I didn't tell you for the exact same reason! You already know what would happen if anybody else found out. Both of us are at fault here, Bella, so don't point fingers at me!"

"And what does this mean for US, Edward? Are we just supposed to keep on competing against each other? Who knows how many times this might have happened in the past? We could've _killed_ each other and not even know until after it would be too late!"

I ran my fingers through my disheveled hair and exhaled in frustration. "Then I'll quit. I'm not going to continue this if it means me trying to kill my wife."

"That's not the point!" she swung her hand across the table and knocked off her plate of food to the floor, the shattering sound of the china echoing throughout our kitchen. I knew she was going to regret that in an hour or two. She loved that set. "What did they tell us to do if we couldn't kill James? To _kill_ the opposing member of the opposite firm. Either way, Edward, this is not going to end well."

She made a point. If both of us just dropped the job out of nowhere, it'd be very obvious what was going on. She had instructions to kill me just as I had obligations to kill her. And if both of us failed, they would only send somebody else to finish the job. It never occurred to me just how big of a hole we'd both gotten ourselves into.

"If you had told me sooner, I would've been able to pull myself out of the firm before it was too late!" Bella cried. The tears she'd been holding back were running freely down her face now. "Why didn't you tell me, Edward? Why?!"

"I told you!" I growled, automatically feeling guilty for raising my voice at her. My anger was beginning to get the best of me. "I couldn't! There was no way I could have! Why can't you understand that!"

"I_ fucking_ understand that!" she hissed, throwing a dish towel at me. "I can't even believe this! You and I are enemies. How the hell are we supposed to make this work, Edward! We tried to _kill_ each other today. Doesn't that bother you at all?!"

I squeezed the dish towel in my hand and tried to refrain from throwing it back. "Of _course_ it bothers me, Bella. You're my _wife_! How do you think I felt after realizing how many times I tried shooting at you today?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" she covered her face with her hands and screamed in frustration. "I can't handle this right now! Just, get out of my house, Edward!"

That took me by surprise. "What?!" I berated angrily. "This is OUR house, Bella. I'm not leaving!"

"Get out of my fucking house!" she screamed again, actually making me flinch.

"Why are you telling me to leave as if this is _my_ fault?!" I inched closer to her and she didn't do anything but sob into her hands that were still covering her face. "Is that what you really want? You want me to go?"

Bella said nothing, still shaking violently from the sobs that were raking through her body. My heart ached to watch my beloved so broken over something like this. It felt like the world was trying to rip us apart. I kept my distance and touched her arm softly, feeling all my anger melt away. "Bella, if that's what you really want, I'll leave."

She all of a sudden launched herself at me and caught my lips in a heated kiss. "No," Bella whispered against my lips. "No, I don't want that. I never want you to leave." Her hands tangled in my hair as she closed her eyes. "Don't _ever_ leave me,"

"Never," I agreed. I picked her up and felt her legs wrap around my waist while connecting my lips with hers again. I didn't want to think about what we'd have to deal with in the morning. I didn't want to remember how many times we probably tried to kill one another.

Nothing mattered to me except her.

Nothing would _ever_ matter to me except her.

Our lips moved heatedly against each other as I knocked the rest of the tableware off to set her down. I heard her whimper at her now broken china dinner set and ran my tongue against her lower lip to distract her. It worked. She shivered and allowed me access, pulling me closer. Her legs stayed around my waist and her fingers ran through my messy hair. I groaned against her mouth as she pushed her hips forward to meet with my painfully hard arousal. Even through the thickness of our clothes I could feel her heat and I didn't think we were going to be able to make it to the bedroom.

"B-Bed," she whispered shakily, tightening her grip in my hair just a bit.

I ignored her and trailed her neck with kisses, letting my fingers dance idly atop her thighs. She was getting more distracted and I knew this was going to go my way. I was too much in the mood to pull away from her even for a second to go upstairs, so she'd just have to settle for our dining table.

"Edward," she sighed, throwing her head back as my hands crawled up to the curves of her chest. "We _eat_ on this table."

"So we'll wash it down." I mumbled against her shoulder, suckling gently.

My eyes widened and then shut just as quickly at the feel of her hand softly brushing across the bulge in my pants. Her lips were at my ear as she whispered, "Is it weird that I find you even sexier now that I know what you do during the day?"

I groaned as she tightened her hand around me, teasing me excruciatingly. I wanted skin to skin contact. My hands moved to the hem of her shirt as I pulled it up and off her body, revealing her sapphire blue bra I loved so much and a dark bruise surface the left side of her stomach. I knew that was probably from when I'd kicked my leg out to prevent her from escaping earlier. My fingers traced it as gently as I could, wanting to seriously kick myself in the face for being so rough. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"_Stop_." she pleaded, lifting my face to meet hers. "Focus on _us_."

The thought of hurting her still danced around in my head but slowly began to dissipate as she placed her mouth on mine again, leaving no room to think of anything other than her sprawled across the table for me. Her tongue came in contact with mine as I sighed into her mouth and left all thoughts of what occurred earlier behind. "As much as I love this bra," I whispered, unclasping the two straps. "it needs to come off."

She whimpered softly as I replaced the bra with my hands and massaged her breasts. "Edward, you're wearing too much." Her hands grabbed the end of my black sweater and yanked it over my head. "How am I... supposed to undress you if you keep doing that?" Bella wrapped her legs tighter around my waist as I moved my mouth down her shoulder.

"You're beautiful, Bella, so beautiful." I crooned softly, kissing each one of her breasts. It was obvious she was getting very impatient with me - as she usually did - with how slow I usually took things. I placed my hands against her shoulders and she followed and laid flat against the table, sighing at the cold feel of it. My fingers connected with both the waistband of her shorts and her panties and I pulled them down, groaning in approval now that I had her exactly how I wanted her. Even if we had been married for so long and I'd seen her naked countless times, I could never get over just how perfect her body was for me.

My fingers traced her core and her hips bucked towards me as I chuckled softly. "Be patient, love." I whispered, pushing two fingers into her as she cried out in surprise, pulling on my hair. It always turned me on a bit whenever she did something small like that and Bella always called me a masochist because of it.

"Edward, please," she whimpered. Every time she'd say my name like that, I couldn't help but comply. I quickened my pace, pushing in and out of her as she rocked her hips in time with my hand. "Oh!" Her inner walls clamped against my fingers as I smirked in satisfaction. It never ceased to amaze me how I could make her feel.

Once she had regained her composure, she sat up and unzipped my pants, shoving them down. I pulled them off my feet and she was already working to get my boxers off. "Wow, Bella, where's the fire?"

Her brown eyes met with my green ones. "Inside me."

That simple response was my undoing as she grasped my bare length in her hand and stroked up and down. My head fell back as I groaned at the wonders her small hands were doing for me.

"Feels good?" she whispered in my ear as I moved my hand up to twist the hair behind her neck within my fingers.

"_So_ good," I sighed once she placed her lips against mine. "Bella.." Her hand continued to move up and down and finally I found the strength in myself to stop her, immediately missing the feeling once it ceased.

"I want you - _need_ you inside me, Edward. _Now_." She bit her lip and laid flat on the table again, locking her arms around my neck as I positioned myself at her entrance.

The warmth was unbelievable. I wasn't even inside and already I knew how aroused I'd gotten her. I slowly pushed in, reveling in the feeling of how tight she was for me. Her hips bucked against mine again as I stared into her chocolate kissed eyes. "Has anyone ever told you you're impossibly impatient?"

"Everyday," she replied. "Now, _fuck me_ properly, Edward."

Her words sent me spiraling into an even crazier haze than I'd already been in as I pushed all the way into her. She didn't usually talk to me that way unless she was really, _really_ turned on. My fingers gripped the edges of our dining table as I pulled out and pushed back into her, continuing at the pace I was going at since she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Is this what you meant by _properly_?" I whispered against her neck, running my teeth lightly across her skin.

"Oh, yes." she locked her legs around my waist to push me deeper. "Just like that, it feels so good." Bella ran her fingers through my hair, her head thrown back as her soft moans echoed throughout the empty kitchen. I pulled her body to me and switched positions. She seemed confused at first but it finally hit her once I gripped her hips and she moved all on her own.

"_God_, Bella," I groaned as I struggled to keep my eyes open. Whenever she was on top, I loved watching but it was difficult since it had always felt so damn good. "That feels amazing."

She pressed her chest against my own, gripping onto my hair once again as she moved her mouth down to mine. One of my hands crawled up to cup her breast and the other moved to the sensitive nub between us. I rubbed that moist, sensitive spot as she whimpered into my mouth, knowing she was very close to falling off the edge again. I wanted her off that edge, so I moved my hips in time with hers without stopping what my fingers were doing. Her mouth tore off mine as she moaned in pleasure, placing her lips right against my ear. "Oh, Edward. Mm, oh!" She cried, sending electricity throughout my body as she hit her second orgasm of the night. I felt her inner walls clamp against me as I hopped off the table and shoved her gently against the wall.

"I need you to keep your legs wrapped around me, can you do that, love?" I asked, keeping my grip on her steady. If I dropped her or if she let go, this would not be pretty.

Her heavy panting was getting me harder - if possible - as her legs locked tighter around my waist.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise." I kissed her full lips and entered again, groaning at how slick and wet she was.

"Edward, oh god," Bella placed her hands on my shoulders, digging her nails into my flesh. "Good... so, oh yes, so good."

I gripped my right arm around her tighter, slamming my left hand into the wall beside her head for support. "You're still coherent, Bella. I'll have to fix that." I wanted her sentences to come out making no sense at all. I shifted my hips a little and pushed in, both of us moaning at the new spot I was hitting.

"R-Right there, oh... yes." she raked her fingernails down my back and gasped out in pleasure. "Don't... stop, please."

I felt my needs tugging at me, knowing I was close as well. "Fuck, you feel so good, Bella,"

"Come for me, Edward," Bella whimpered, her half lidded eyes locked on my own.

The hand I had against the wall for support clenched into a fist as her walls clenched around me again, tighter and harder than last time. I thrusted into her once, twice, and the last time was my undoing. I groaned into the crook of Bella's neck as I waited for my body to calm down from the erotic high I'd just been on.

"That was," she started, wiping the sweaty hair away from my face. "absolutely _amazing_."

"I know," I replied, turning around to sit her down atop the table again. Her legs were trembling lightly as I bent down to press gentle kisses against her smooth thighs. "You're shaking, love."

"In a good way," Bella pulled my face back to hers, gently caressing the slightly bruised cheek her elbow had caused earlier. "I'm so sorry I hurt you earlier."

I shook my head and placed my forehead against hers, kissing her full lips. "I don't want to talk about it."

She nodded in agreement and placed her mouth against mine again, taking my bottom lip in between her teeth to nibble on it softly. I groaned at her playfulness. "No matter what, we'll stay together though, right?"

"Of course." I kissed her forehead. "I'm yours, Bella. For however long you want me, I'm yours."

"I want you forever."

"Then, forever it is."

Her eyes moved to the shattered pieces of china on the floor as she pouted. "My plates."

I groaned and ran my fingers through my disheveled hair. Our moment was completely ruined and all because of that damned dinner set. "I'm sorry. I'll get you new ones."

She crossed her arms. "I think you should make it up to me."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." I repeated. "We'll go shopping, I promise."

A smile crept onto her features as she pulled on my neck, our lips less than an inch apart. "I was thinking something more along the lines of…" She didn't finish her sentence, but I knew what she wanted - _make up sex_.

And what kind of husband would I be if I denied her that?

As we made our way upstairs, I had one thought in my head. I knew regardless of our occupations, we would be okay. I'd go to hell and back to make sure she was safe. Nobody would touch her, nobody would ever lay one hand on her.

It scared me a bit, to wonder how it would be for both of us to turn our backs on what we were used to, but nothing mattered more to me than her.

Nothing would ever, _ever_ matter to me more than her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ooooh la la, sex on the dining table and against the wall. I was feeling creative and I hope you all enjoyed that! It's a late entry, so hopefully some of you will get to read it before voting begins! I might actually make this into a story since I like the idea, but we'll see! Best of luck to everybody else participating in the contest and please vote for this if you liked it!

--_Burrberry Bugsy_


End file.
